Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth
Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth (遥かなる時空の中で3 運命の迷宮(ラビリンス), Unmei no Labyrinth translated as "Labyrinth of Fate") is the canonical sequel to the [[Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3|third Haruka]]. Like other Neoromance fan discs, the narrative is a shorter experience than its base and concludes in eight chapters. Its Premium Box includes a memorial CD and an illustration book of the events stills. One of Yuzuru's event images is missing on the CD so Ruby Party offered it as a free download with their apologies. Plot The Genpei War ends with a peace treaty, and the main characters have defeated an arcane evil within the modern world. The protagonist's winter break can still be celebrated through the power of time traveling. Yet she begins to experience sudden memory loss, and Hakuryu is too weak to return to the parallel world due to a magically erected labyrinth. Wishing to restore everything and everyone to their proper form, the protagonist and her comrades seek to unravel the maze's secrets. Changes The general gameplay remains the same with the following alterations. Players can no longer use the White Dragon Scale meaning that the main story is a standard linear experience; every completed chapter can be revisited again in the chapter selection screen. The main story is divided by two focal settings: the modern world in Kamakura or the dimensional labyrinth. Either chapter will end once the main story objective has been achieved. Kamakura chapters generally serve as non-combative exposition with multiple character events and the vanilla game's world map system. These segments are lightly colored in the chapter selection screen. Labyrinth chapters are tinged turquoise within the chapter selection and offer a revamped map exploration. The protagonist is redrawn as an isometric projection who can move in the four cardinal directions. Different sections of the labyrinth are unlocked each chapter, but the player is free to backtrack to other areas at their discretion. These chapters are battle intensive with sparse character events. Characters will have to be leveled up from the ground up, and each character gains a new ability related to the labyrinth map area. Battles and their method of activating them follow the same system as the original, except voice actors reprise their lines and may say new character quotes. Intimacy needs to be rebuilt from scratch. Every main character except Saku has an ending dedicated to them. Character routes are unlocked in the same manner as the original, and the player can multi-task with early events. The deciding factor for each character route is the Christmas party which takes place at the end of chapter 2 (second labyrinth half). Choosing one character completely negates progress with the others, meaning that it will require multiple playthroughs to experience every story. Specific character events may cancel other possibilities prior to the Christmas party. Ending progress can still be visually checked by the character icon(s) present in the save data screen. If the player has performed a Data Transfer with their save data from the original game and/or Izayoiki, treasure boxes containing previous story/character events —or "Time Crystals" (時の結晶)— will appear throughout the labyrinth. The player must complete the events in the affiliated game and level up Hinoe or Masaomi's Lockpicking ability to obtain them. Treasure boxes may generate once the player has unlocked a character's route in Labyrinth or maxed out a character's intimacy rating. These events can be viewed again in the Extra section. Modes Continue Self-explanatory. Thirty save slots. Continue from a cleared save to keep the system data for unlocking different character endings. Characters also keep their earned parameters and abilities from cleared save data. New Game Self-explanatory. Extra Gallery for earned illustrations, animated movies, character portraits, music, and epilogue events. Players can take screenshots during the game and review them again in its section. Data Transfer can be activated here. Settings Adjustments for text and skipping speed. Volume adjustment options for music and sound effects. All voices can be muted. Players can additionally change the difficulty of battles to Easy, Normal, or Hard. If these options are changed before a new game, they will automatically be in effect. Haruknaru Toki no Naka de 3 Experience Version Digital copy of the third game. If the player has save data of the original game, their older save data will not be compatible with this copy, but any events and movies earned within it will be stored within the digital copy's Extra section. The digital copy's save data will fail to generate treasure boxes in the labyrinth. Izayoiki animated movies replace the originals. Game Previews Promotional video for Neo Angelique. Characters The main cast and select side characters return. Everyone except for Hakuryu receives new outfits and portraits. Tomomori, Shirogane, and Yasuhira can appear if complete Izayoiki save data is present. One new character is introduced in this title. *Phantom Aizouban Changes The PSP re-release (Aizouban) offers the following alterations. *35 unvoiced bonus events and 20 new illustrations in the Extras menu. Events/images occur after a character's Christmas event, after their endings, and during New Year's Day. Izayoiki Aizouban epilogue events are included into the ending category. *New portraits are given to the protagonist, Hinoe, Atsumori, Saku, Tomomori, and Shirogane. *Mobile Joy option has been added in the main menu. Digital copy of Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 and Game Previews are absent. *Image song is instrumental only. A new song Kokoro Michite acts as the ending credits song. Its Premium Box edition has a collection of the game's new images in book form and a special message CD. The Treasure Box edition includes these items with a special UMD video, UMD case, and a box and keychain modeled after the Time Crystals. Related Media Many books and CDs were published for the game. Free samples of the fan made four panel comics can be read online at Gamecity. A trading card CARDDASS MASTER set by Bandai used to be on sale. Unmei no Labyrinth Aizouban was one of the titles featured at Koei's Tokyo Game Show 2009 booth. A voice actor talk show was hosted by Tomokazu Seki (Kurou Yoshitsune Minamoto) and Kohsuke Toriumi (Yasuhira Fujiwara). In celebration of the series' fifteenth anniversary, players of the social game can obtain avatar parts for Eight Guardians, Hakuryu, Kokuryu, Yoritomo, both versions of Kiyomori, Shirogane, Tomomori, and Yasuhira in April 2015. It includes their outfits, accessories, and Kugane. Allusions *The labyrinth's library contains rough descriptions of the previous Eight Guardians and the third cast offer their personal commentary about them. Masaomi's Christmas party event references a board game using the first cast. *Several Kamakura landmarks such as Sasuke Inari Shrine and Genji Mountain Park act as locations within the game. Image Song *''Omoide wa Toki no Kesshou'' :Performed by Yuu Asakawa (Phantom) Ending credits melody. Gallery Haruka3-labyrinth-aizouban.jpg|Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 3 Unmei no Labyrinth Aizouban cover 100manharuka-haruka15th.jpg|100man-nin no Harukanaru Toki no Naka de Haruka 15th anniversary avatar sets External Links *Official website *[https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/haruka3/labyrinth/psp/ Official Aizouban website] *Silver Intention online walkthrough __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Games